Winter on Tenrou Island
by zoepeanut
Summary: A black wizard, living in isolation, knows only a single companion, despite not being capable of seeing her. Speaking to no one but Mavis for years has left an odd emptiness in Zeref's heart, but oddly, he always finds comfort when winter arrives. One winter, he discovers exactly what it is that has brought him an odd sense of peace during the coldest months of the year.


**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail or Rise of the Guardians

 **Warning:** Contains some spoilers for the Alvarez Empire arc of Fairy Tail.

Few truly knew of it, but Zeref did have a favorite season. Living in isolation in Tenrou Island, hopping for the day his life would end, it gave him little care to the passing of time. Seasons could come and go, and the weather would vary on the island just as it would anywhere else. Most would assume that the warmer months of summer would become his favorite, as there was little on his person to shield himself from the harsh violence of nature around him. Those people would assume wrong.

Walking through the forests on the island, Zeref found himself admiring the frozen beauty of Tenrou in winter. Trees that normally perished from his magic already held a deadened appearance before he arrived. The lack of leaves made it possible for him to pretend, even if for only a moment, that his magic had not caused the tragedies that ended the lives in this place. If that wasn't enough, the white, snow-covered ground hid any blackened dirt underneath that had grown as a result of the decay of plants and weeds underneath. Yes, even if he was aware that his curse was active, it was oddly calming to not have to see reminders of it on a constant basis. As such, despite the discomforts of the cold and his inability to sleep without the comforts of warmth, winter had become the favorite season of the Black Wizard.

Snow fluttered in the breeze, making Zeref inhale deeply and smell the crisp winter air. Unlike the summer season on Tenrou Island, the scent of flowers was almost non-existent in the snowy landscape. Instead, the air burned as it snaked down his throat, a chill settling in his bones as he did his best to settle in for the cold weather. Winter had only just begun this year, but it seemed to be coming on rather quickly. Just the other day, a sudden blizzard had awoken him from resting, covering the ground with snow and startling away the birds that he often saw flying above the trees.

Staring up at the cloudy sky, Zeref closed his eyes and stopped in his trek. "Mavis…what would you think of the weather today?" There was little to do to occupy his time on the island. As such, he often spoke with her spirit, knowing that at least she could hear him in this place. Sensing her had grown quite simple over the years. She had a tendency to vanish on occasion, but as long as he knew she was there, he felt oddly calm, despite the restlessness growing within him. He would not stay calm forever, but for now, she could keep him content with the nothingness of the island and the isolation that gave him some measure of relief from his curse.

After waiting a moment to allow her to reply, Zeref dropped his gaze and sighed. "Perhaps you would not care…maybe I am simply growing to be a bit odd after all these years. Seasons pass, regardless of our desires, and time rages on and leaves me behind. You once understood that feeling as well, did you not?"

Stopping, Zeref gazed around and found himself standing at a slightly more cleared out area in the trees. A frozen lake stood before him, with a slight hill sloping downward to the surface. With how early the chill had set in, it was likely too thin to truly support anyone's weight. As such, Zeref simply settled for sitting down in the snow, gazing out over the murky surface of the frozen pond. On the other side, he could see more trees, some of them only just beginning to grow in the lively landscape on Tenrou Island. Animals were no where to be seen, still trying to remain hidden and warm in the chilly weather.

He could feel the odd warmth of Mavis' energy come closer, making him lean his head back against the tree against his back. The bark scratched his neck slightly, pushing up strands of his hair and likely forming knots where he could not see. "I've always found this to be the most peaceful time of year. Life itself seems to take a moment and freeze in time, just as I remain after all these years. Perhaps I am merely feeling the loneliness of my isolation…but part of me wishes this winter would never end. Part of me wishes…that I could for only one moment, I could just forget…forget about the curse, forget about my life…but if I did that, I suppose the world would perish instead."

A dark smile played at the edges of his lips, humorless as his black eyes gazed into the still, frozen water. White surrounded the borders of the lake, as if trying to push against the ice blocking the snow from covering the entirety of the ground. "At least you are always here, Mavis. I can already imagine your words…insisting on playing foolish games with the snow, despite the fact that it is nothing but frozen water…insisting on searching for fairies, because there is just as high of a probability of such a creature existing in colder climates as there is of it living in the warmth." Gazing at the ground, Zeref hovered his hand over the snow for a moment. Normally, his magic was dark in nature, but he had learned to understand the basics of elemental manipulation in the past. He was no expert, but as he drew upon the energy in his body, he was pleased to see some of the snow rise and answer his call.

The snowy specks seemed to swirl into the air, taking on form. It was small, and nothing particularly amazing, but to Mavis, it would mean everything. Small wings fluttered on the back of a creature made of snow, flying into the sky with a humanoid figure. Light dustings of snow seemed to follow its figure, adding to the effect of a snow fairy, shedding snow on everything it passed by. "It is not what you were hoping for, Mavis…but this is all I can offer you, in our current state. Perhaps…perhaps it is for the best. After all, it is what you desired from me back then…the peace of death, an escape from this miserable existence of loneliness and rejection."

At that, the wind around him seemed to stir. More snowflakes fluttered in the air, falling a bit more quickly to the ground below. This storm was picking up. Glancing towards the sky, Zeref frowned slightly. The wind blew apart what remained of his snow fairy, letting it fall back to the ground as a shapeless mound of frozen water. Meanwhile, more specks of white fell to the earth, dotting the landscape and adding to the thickness of the blanket covering the ground. Even the branches on trees seemed to bend with the weight, though the wind helped keep the height of those piles manageable.

Along with the heavier snowfall, a deeper chill seemed to settle into the air. Shivering slightly, Zeref frowned. An odd energy was nearby, something he recalled sensing last year during the winter as well. In a way, it reminded him of Mavis. It had the same feel as magic, but much like her, he found himself incapable of seeing exactly what was here. Either way, he reacted just as he had last time in this strange presence. He stopped speaking, folding his legs and sitting up straighter as he observed his surroundings. The cold made his hair stand up on its ends and created goosebumps on his skin, but he did not move beyond turning his head to gaze around the forest.

Building, the blizzard became alive, whirling snow around to the point where Zeref could not even see the pond just in front of him. It was as if the storm itself was angry at the island, trying to swallow it whole in a single bite. The wind whipped Zeref's hair around, while the snow seemed to cover his own frozen form. After spending so much time out in this weather, his body had dropped in temperature enough for the frozen water to actually stick for a few moments, before his own magic heated his body back to normal temperatures to save his life and melt the snow. The curse truly had fascinating ways of dealing with natural causes of death such as hypothermia, and it always intrigued him to test its limits.

Nearby, Zeref could sense that Mavis still lingered. For a moment, she seemed to move away, making him believe she was seeking some form of shelter from the storm. It was unusual, considering her illusionary state, but he would not blame her for seeking out a place where she could see. However, her progress halted, and Zeref felt as if he knew exactly what she was waiting for. "I cannot blame you for seeking comfort. Leave if you must…we both know that this storm is not capable of killing me."

With that, her presence vanished, but oddly, something seemed to calm in the air around him. The wind's blowing wasn't quite as harsh and the snowfall slowed once more. A brief pause seemed to linger, while the odd energy drifted closer. Staring out at the pond, Zeref tilted his head slightly. Something about this winter storm did not feel right with him. The harshness the other day, and now, another blizzard of this caliber, so early on in the season. His brow furrowed, trying to count the days. Maybe it was late winter, and he had simply lost track of time. It wouldn't be the first time he had come to discover months had passed, rather than days.

When nothing more happened, Zeref closed his eyes and released a sigh. Now, it seemed as if he was imagining things. Weather was unpredictable by nature, and as such, he shouldn't bother with attempting to explain the unusual storm. The energy drew closer, almost closer than even Mavis dared to come. It made him frown, his brow creasing as his shoulders became tense. He disliked being near anyone, and being near strangers was even worse. He knew nothing about this energy, yet energy usually equated to some form of living being. "I advise you to keep your distance. It is not safe here."

His voice was quiet and calm as he spoke, for the first time acknowledging the presence of another in the landscape of the island. With his words, however, the snowfall stopped entirely. The wind stopped moving at all, and the chill seemed to be the only sign remaining of winter in the air. Opening his eyes, Zeref scanned his surroundings. Slowly, he rose to his feet, moving forward hesitantly across the snow. Lifting his hand in the air, Zeref closed his eyes and focused on drawing upon his magic. In his palm, a chill seemed to grow, cooling before he inhaled deeply. The snow on the ground seemed to rise into the air, trailing into his palm like white flies being drawn towards honey. Gathering together, the snow took on a new form, a single flower hovering in Zeref's palm with a slight smile.

"Magic is an incredible gift, is it not? I see that you have an unusual talent for it." Holding the flower out into the air, Zeref waited for something more to happen. After all, stopping, or even starting, a massive blizzard of that nature was a feat that he had only seen Invel accomplish. Such freezing temperatures were also reminiscent of the winter general, though they had not quite reached the same extreme cold earlier. However, as Zeref gazed out towards the pond, in the direction the energy appeared to be coming from, the flower remained still in his palm. "Perhaps I am mistaken…have I truly lost my senses now? If…if I've lost the ability to tell apart fantasy from reality…no…that isn't possible."

Closing his eyes, Zeref lifted one hand and clutched his hair tightly, grimacing as his heart began pounding in his chest. "Everything is dead…winter is my ally, it hides away the devastation…why? Why come now?" The pounding began to centralize in his head, beating harshly in his ears and making his senses fall away. The energy in the air vanished from his focus, and instead, all he could feel was the quickening rhythm of restless energy pounding against his skull, trying to escape and break free.

Darkness exploded outward, swallowing the white ground and taking the trees and ice with it. A swirling dome of black magic filled the forest, ensnaring all living things in an endless spiral towards death. Trees began to decay, though their already leaf-less branches told little tales of the effects. Instead, cracks seemed to form in the bark. Weakened from the decay, branches began to crack and fall under the weight of the snow. One crashed down just next to Zeref, sending up a slight wave of snow onto the bottom edges of his robe. Still in pain from the pounding ebbing away in his head, he hardly even flinched at the echoing snap, followed by the pounding of wood on the ground. Another fell onto the lake, breaking through the ice and sending a cracking noise into the air that was quickly muffled by splashing water, slowly stilling back into a peaceful silence.

Slowly straightening his back, Zeref peered his eyes open to gaze at the haze slowly losing energy around him. The black swirls seemed to move slower, spreading into the air like smoke. Wind seemed to push what lingered away, saving the trees from total destruction by his magic. As he glanced around at the area, Zeref could at least inhale deeply and feel relieved at his relatively unchanged landscape. Perhaps the bark on the trees had lost some of their former luster, and perhaps a few more branches littered the forest floor, but overall, it was still a frozen and desolate place to survive in; it was still a place for a rejected wizard to hide away in from the world.

For a few moments, Zeref took deep breaths, trying to avoid staring at the spot that energy had once been. Whatever living being had visited him in his isolation, he now had no doubts that it was dead. "I am sorry. I warned you…it is dangerous around me." His voice was quiet and distant. He did not even know what the thing had looked like, nor had he ever been given a name to reference it by. Overall, it was another nameless victim to his curse, but oddly, he felt like this one was owed more. Every winter, that energy seemed to come to his side. While he had disliked the interruptions in his conversations with Mavis, it had kept him alert over the years. The stranger had always come, and in an odd way, Zeref had grown to enjoy the consistency of knowing another would be present on Tenrou Island when winter arrived.

The air was still and silent around him. Cold still lingered, and Zeref watched the foggy clouds forming in front of his mouth with each breath. Wrapping his arms around his body, Zeref closed his eyes and debated making a shelter with something on the island. It wasn't the first time he had considered doing so, but it felt like it disrespected the place Mavis called home. He could not tear it apart for a simple comfort he would survive without.

Taking a step back towards the trees, Zeref decided he had seen enough of this lake. In time, perhaps new plants would grow and make this place more lively. Perhaps he would forget about the life he had stolen at this place, the life of the stranger who seemed to oddly wish to befriend him by visiting once a year. As he did so, Zeref frowned and tilted his head at an odd sight floating between the trees. A single snowflake seemed to hover, not falling to the ground or moving with the wind. In a way, it reminded Zeref of his own flower, a creation of magic hovering in someone's palm and unable to move until commanded to do so.

A blue haze seemed to sparkle over the snowflake, tinging the white with an off-color that was often associated with the cold. With that, the snowflake seemed to fly towards Zeref, drifting on the wind and rising higher into the air, rather than falling. Observing it, Zeref held his own hand out, prepared to catch it, but the wind lifted it higher, out of his reach. Following its path, Zeref gazed upward. Suddenly, the wind seemed to release the snowflake, letting it drop down onto his face, landing perfectly on the tip of his nose. It moistened his skin, almost sparkling as it was destroyed on contact with him, heating to the point of melting. However, as he frowned and reached upward to wipe off the water, he could see the hints of blue sparkles dancing in the air around his eyes. An odd warmth filled him, making him smile and laugh slightly. The urge to play a game of some form irrationally filled his mind, and for some reason, he could not stop laughing at the unusual desire.

The desire to play a game was simply absurd. He killed the world around him, and he had no reason to be happy. In fact, he would sooner believe in myths and legends than believe he would play children's games. Zeref bent forward slightly, still laughing at the idea. With the smile lingering, Zeref barely managed to reign in his laughter to realize what was occurring. "Magic…such an odd gift…" Chuckling, Zeref took a deep breath, straightening his back and trying to calm himself and let the magic wear off.

Tilting his head, Zeref chuckled again, still feeling amused as a side-effect of this odd power. With the strange winter going on, and the invisible creature that only appeared during the coldest season of the year, Zeref couldn't help but think back to the children's stories he had been given as a child. His parents were something he had not thought of in years, but in order to keep a smile on his face, this magic seemed to be seeking out any bright memory in his mind. He could recall sitting down with his brother, eager to hear tales of magical beings that would give gifts or help ensure every child had happy dreams. However, there was one little phrase that had always bothered him…one name that never seemed to have a story associated with him.

Shaking his head, Zeref sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No…such tales are mere children's fantasies. Deceptive magic such as this…I had forgotten how convincing it could be." Frowning, Zeref could feel the effects wearing off. However, the memory of sitting by the fire, reading a book lingered in his mind. His brother had tried to convince him to go outside again, to play a game in the snow.

With Natsu's arm tugging on his, Zeref reluctantly had gotten up to his feet. "Be careful boys. Stay warm, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." His mother's comment had always confused Zeref, considering she gave it every time he went outside in the winter.

Staring at the snowy landscape, Zeref took a deep breath, sensing out towards the energy around him. It was magical, and it was similar to Mavis, however, he knew it was not the same. This was not the power of a wizard, a magical energy that was contained within a body. It felt as if it was a source of energy itself, almost a construct of magic holding more magic within its form. Layered magic of that nature just seemed to be impossible. He had discovered as much with his demons; Creations of magic did not seem to be capable of absorbing the amount of ethernano necessary to cast most spells. As such, he had found a different source of power for his creations, but this stranger was different.

An impossible creature, combined with an impossible tale. Zeref had not received his curse for believing that any task was impossible, for believing that there were things beyond human comprehension. He had gotten it by refusing to see the truth, by being the only one able to grow beyond what the world stated was correct. Glancing over his shoulder, Zeref felt his eyes being drawn to the spot where the energy still lingered.

This time, Zeref saw someone. It looked like a boy, nearly the same age that his frozen body made Zeref appear to be. With pure white hair covering his head and icy blue eyes, the boy almost appeared to be Zeref's opposite. However, the coloring of his clothes ruined the effect. A dark blue hoodie hung over his shoulders, with brown pants covering his legs until his ankles. From there, he was barefoot, standing in the snow with a staff over his shoulder, shaped almost like a shepherd's crook.

As Zeref observed the boy, he noted that the boy was also observing him. "Well, that's a new one. Can't say I've ever seen anyone resist that little trick of mine…but, I guess I've got a few other things that might teach this guy how to have a little fun." There was a slight grin on his face, and in his hand, the boy now seemed to hold a ball of snow. Jack tossed it into the air, catching it again as he seemed to focus on Zeref.

Smiling, Zeref turned to face the boy and shook his head. "Fun has never truly been a concern of mine, not in a long time. I have to say, I find it odd that I was not able to see you until now. Why is that, I wonder?" His musings were not meant to have an answer, but the boy seemed to become still, the snow falling to the ground as he forgot to catch the tossed ball of frozen water.

With wide eyes, Jack stared at him, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Wait…did he just say…" He trailed off, approaching slowly with his staff tightly gripped in both hands now. His bare feet made no prints in the snow, an odd sight that made Zeref realize just how easy it was for him to remain hidden.

Watching him approach, Zeref shook his head and held out his palm towards the boy. "The danger still remains. However…I suppose I do understand your reasoning. I, too, have been alone for quite some time. Perhaps our situations are different…but I know the feeling of longing for a friend."

Stumbling back this time, Jack seemed to look away, leaning on his staff for support. "He sees me…he actually sees me…" After a moment, Jack turned to look at Zeref again, standing slightly straighter. "Wait…does that mean…can you hear me?" Nodding quietly, Zeref folded his hands behind his back to wait for the news to sink in. Perhaps it had not been the best idea to declare this news to the boy.

A half-choked laugh escaped the boy as he ran a hand through his hair. A smile broke out across his face, and while Zeref watched, the boy jumped into the air and actually did a backflip, landing slightly crouched in the snowbank behind him. "You see me! Finally, someone actually…there's someone who can actually see me." Shaking his head, Jack couldn't seem to stop grinning as he faced Zeref.

"I am going to interpret this to mean that you are unaware of why you were not visible to me before." With a raised eyebrow, Zeref began to sit back down, getting comfortable again on the forest floor. "To be quite honest, I did not imagine I would actually see you. I had always assumed you were something akin to Mavis…perhaps a wizard suffering from a curse, or even an illusion sent by a dark wizard to track me down. Regardless, it never crossed my mind that tales of magical beings such as the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny…" Trailing off, Zeref scowled and shook his head. "Even speaking of it sounds absurd. Regardless, something about seeing the potential of their existence…no, that isn't quite it." Glancing back towards Jack, Zeref tilted his head. "Maybe it is a curse of a sort, simply one none of you are even aware of."

Shaking his head, Jack rolled his eyes and stood up straight again, leaning casually against his staff. "Dude, you are way overthinking this. Who cares why you see me? I'm just thrilled to actually be seen…to actually be talking to a real, live person…and have them really hear me. Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to make this happen? Heck, I've been coming to this island for…I can't even tell you how long, just to get away from those rule-abiding, fun-hating Guardians. I mean, seriously, can't Bunny understand that a little snow is only going to make kids have some fun on Easter? Really, how much fun can hard-boiled eggs really be?"

Closing his eyes, Zeref tilted his head slightly, trying to recall how often he had sensed Jack's presence. "I can't say how long I recall you visiting either. I feel as if you were here in some form almost every winter…and that would make it quite some time indeed." Studying the boy, he saw Jack frowning at him as well. "Regardless, should you desire a companion, you should seek it elsewhere. It is dangerous to be near me…as this world continues to reject my very presence."

Gazing to his left, Zeref stared at the fallen tree branches around the lake once more. Following his gaze, Jack snorted and shrugged. "Yeah, like there isn't danger elsewhere too. Back in my hometown, I've got an angry kangaroo trying to get revenge for a blizzard I made years ago…he still hasn't gotten over it. I mean, who holds grudges for decades?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Zeref leaned back against the trunk of yet another tree. "Immortal beings who have a tendency to grow angry. I cannot say I haven't held grudges of my own in the past…some of which still remain. In fact, there is one individual that I have taken centuries to face once more, with whom I still feel quite angered towards." The image of a massive black dragon flashed in his mind, recalling the war destroying everything he once knew.

Shaking his head, Zeref felt his muscles loosen around his mouth, lessening the grimace that had formed with the memory. "Centuries? Wait a second…I've seen you around here before. You're the creepy ghost!" There was a grin on Jack's face, making Zeref frown in confusion.

"Pardon?"

Nodding, Jack moved closer and laughed. "I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Running a hand through his hair, Jack swung his staff over his shoulder. "After coming here for years, the only constant thing on this island was you. At first, I tried to get your attention. I gave you a few blizzards, trying to at least help you have some fun in this boring place…but all you did was sit around and stare at the sky. It was so boring…and so, I figured maybe you just didn't notice the snow yet. So…I kinda made my blizzards a little stronger. Even in the middle of the storm, you just sat there…you didn't even try and hide away from the cold. Only a ghost could possibly survive like that…not to mention the fact that I've been coming here for at least a few years and you've never aged at all."

For a moment, Zeref opened his mouth and had no words. Few actually attempted to explain away his magic, as few had the knowledge to understand. However, never had he met someone who assumed he was nothing but a ghost. "What gave you the impression that I was dead? To be quite honest, between the two of us, you appear to be the more likely candidate for such a creature." With his pale skin and white hair, Jack did not exactly look much like a normal person.

Shrugging, Jack began walking around the trees. He seemed restless, tapping his staff along the trunks and growing frost patterns on them as he moved. "Well…I guess I can't say much about that. But…you were creepy. I mean, really creepy…you'd sit around, talking to yourself, and then…you'd just get this blank look on your face and… _stare._ I mean, it looked like you were staring at _me._ But, then I'd try talking…I'd wave my hand in front of your face…and then, I'd just walk straight through you. Clearly, that wasn't the case…but why else would you just stare so blankly at a spot in the air? Seriously bothered me for a while, but I kinda got used to expecting it from you. I even made a game out of it." Rubbing the back of his head, Jack laughed nervously.

Lifting an eyebrow, Zeref crossed his arms over his chest and waited. He wasn't surprised that Jack created a game based on his previous actions and his magic, but this was sounding even stranger than he imagined it would be. "Well…it really was more like a challenge. Every time I came here, I'd see how close I could get to you before you spotted me. Er, well, stared at me? I don't really know what to call it, but normally, you'd be talking at least before you noticed whatever it was that bothered you."

Closing his eyes, Zeref rubbed his forehead and shook his head at the winter spirit. "I am a wizard. As such, I can sense the magical energy around me…your signature is quite unusual, and similar to…a friend of mine. Actually, if anyone could be considered a ghost on this island, she is likely the closest approximation to such a creature." Opening his gaze, Zeref locked his eyes on the icy gaze of the winter spirit. "As for me…I am quite alive, and I have been alive for over four hundred years. Much like you with your invisibility…and likely your own extended life, I bear a curse that prevents me from perishing."

Blinking, Jack stared at him for a moment. Then, he seemed to stick a finger in his ear, as if trying to clear it. "Excuse me? I thought for a moment that you said I was cursed…but I must be mistaken. I mean, who would consider _this_ a curse?" With a wave of his hands, snow seemed to flutter around his arms, spiraling around and instantly forming another flurry around them. Laughing, he flew into the air, spinning around with the snowflakes before diving back down towards the ground. He hovered for a moment, grinning before landing before Zeref again, as if to prove his point.

"Oh? Are you not unseen to the world around you? Have you not survived for years, not aging and set apart from the flow of time?" Jack's smile faded with Zeref's questions, his gaze turning away and glancing towards the ground. The fist gripping his staff loosened ever so slightly, while his hair ruffled in the cool breeze around them. "Perhaps your magic is a gift, but there are always benefits and downsides to every ability. Your cost…it is far greater than you might think. Seen only to those who believe in the existence of Jack Frost…such an abnormal precursor to allow it to lift, however, it remains true regardless of its strangeness."

Blinking at him, Jack looked somewhat startled. "But…I'm Jack Frost."

Tilting his head, Zeref smiled. "I had assumed as much. It only made sense, considering such an odd requirement for your presence to be made known to me. Either way…at least you now know what must be done to gain the companions you seek. While it isn't a pleasant curse to live with, it is manageable at the very least…a curse that doesn't entirely prevent you from finding…friends." The word felt strange in Zeref's mouth, a term he so rarely used to describe anyone.

Slowly, Jack watched Zeref with a frown. "That's great and all for me…but what about you?" His blue eyes seemed serious for once, their normal lightness faded.

"The more I value life, the more I am forced to take it away." The quote was memorized long ago, something he felt like he had explained far too many times. Zeref disliked speaking of his curse, but this boy felt oddly like him in a way. "It makes things a bit more problematic, I imagine, to establish such connections in the world. As such…I am content with the isolation I find here, on this island. Perhaps I have become nothing but a ghost in the eyes of the world, but at least I am doing as little harm as possible while I remain here." There was a slight smile in his face as he glanced at Jack, seeing the boy rise to his feet and shake his head.

"That's not acceptable." Walking forward, Jack approached the spot Zeref sat in on the ground. Holding out his hand, the winter spirit seemed to be offering to help Zeref to his feet. Leaning back, Zeref tried to keep at least some distance between the two of them. "You are my first believer…you're the one who figured out how to make others see me. Maybe you're weird and creepy…but I have to admit, I've had a lot of fun on this island because of you." A slight grin formed on Jack's face as he dropped his hand, kneeling down in front of Zeref instead. "So, how about a deal? You and I, we're going to be friends. After all, I can't really make people believe in me on a whim…it took you years to even consider me being real, after all." There was a sly grin on his face as he rose to his feet, holding out his hand once more.

Eyeing him warily, Zeref hesitated. For an odd reason, this was feeling like Mavis all over again. This was another immortal being, attempting to become closer to him. However, at the same time, there was a growing hollow ache in his chest, one that was becoming worse with each passing year. The longer he remained in this forced isolation, the closer he came to forgetting the value of life. Maybe…maybe he did need some small form of a reminder to keep him sane until Natsu was ready to find him.

Slowly, Zeref reached out and grasped the winter spirit's hand. He expected it to be cold, however, it was actually warmer than the air around them. It was as if his body was immune to the cold storm that had brewed in his presence. Pulling Zeref to his feet, Jack smirked and leaned forward. "Well then…now that we're friends, I'd say it is about time you had your first snowball fight. So, how good is your aim?" With that, Jack waved his hand in the air and formed a snowball in his hand once more.

Nearby, he felt the warmth of Mavis' presence return, making him smile slightly and drop his head for a moment. Cold, whet snow collided with his head, soaking into his hair as Jack took off into the air. "I cannot recall the last time I've played such a childish game. However, I do believe it would amuse you, would it not, Mavis?" Smiling, Zeref knelt down and created his own snowball. Oddly, throwing the wet snow at the winter spirit seemed to release a small amount of the sadness that had built over the years. Never did it fade away completely, but for a moment, he could forget about the guilt he carried with him, and the death that followed everywhere he went. Once again, Zeref couldn't help but admire winter and the peace it brought him, along with the second friend he ever had— the one that visited him only in the harshest of blizzards, when the landscape appeared to be barren and lifeless before Zeref and Jack even arrived to hide away the living things even further with blizzards, black magic, and snowball fights.

 **It has been a long time since I've written anything with ROTG and while I don't really have many ideas for it...I find that I miss writing stories about Jack Frost. This was a bit of an odd one-shot, but I hope you enjoyed! I just kind of noticed a few similarities between these two, and tried to think of some way they'd interact if they actually met. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
